Un sonido en el chat
by TokubetsunaBastidas
Summary: Típico de un chico "normal" que controla la magia de hielo que le gusta chatear en sus tardes libres facebook con su molesta amiga Juvia, y ver porno por accidente en su computadora, pero su mayor secreto es que chatea con su enemigo quien está enamorado secretamente, Natsu. ¿Quién es este chico en nuestra historia?
1. Chapter 1

Anime / Manga: Fairy Tail

Los personajes no son mios, son de Hiro Mashima

¡ADVERTENCIA!~

¡PELIGRO DE HEMORRAGIA NASAL! Si no eres yaoista de corazón y eres demasiado inocente e idiota, entonces ni te atrevas a leer el título :3

Me inspire en mi clase de inglés mientras estaba totalmente aburrida de muerte hasta que PUMMM apareció yaoi en mi cabeza y comencé a escribir como psicópata en celo en mi celular XD espero que les guste /(._.)/

Lo hice por los consejos de Pame-sensei y le quiero dar las gracias X3

Recibo cualquier crítica para mejorar mi fic de parte de ustedes pero soy sensible XD nah disfrútenlo loquillos ;3

Típico de un chico "normal" que controla la magia de hielo que le gusta chatear en sus tardes libres facebook con su molesta amiga Juvia, y ver porno por accidente en su computadora, pero su mayor secreto es que chatea con su enemigo quien está enamorado secretamente, Natsu. ¿Quién es este chico en nuestra historia?

Título: Un sonido en el chat

Capítulo 1: Sentir vergüenza

Un día cualquiera en su habitación, mientras miraba fijamente el techo esperaba ansiosamente a su enemigo favorito, Natsu Dragneel, para saber cuándo se va a conectar al chat. Después de regresar de esa cansada misión junto con sus compañeros a derrotar a un gigante que vivía en una montaña de nieve muy lejos de Magnolia para poder pagar la renta del mes de Lucy Heartfilia. Últimamente ha estado muy tímido y nervioso cuando está muy cerca Natsu. Siente que el oxígeno se le acaba y siente más calor en su cuerpo.

Esa mañana, durante la misión que había solicitado el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail, un viaje largo de tres días. Ha estado varias veces solo con Natsu, pues sus compañeras de equipo siempre se van por cualquier excusa, como por ejemplo se van a bañarse en aguas termales que están cerca, platicar cosas de chicas o hacer cosas "raras". Mientras que Happy se va a pescar pescados en el río que se encontraba cerca de ahí para conseguir comida para todos en el campamento que construían cada parada de descanso. En fin en el último día cuando iban de viaje de regreso con el cadáver del monstruo en la carreta de Erza Scarlet, cada vez cuando están solos en a mitad de la noche y ve a Natsu, se pone nervioso. Mira la figura perfecta de Natsu, su cabello peli rosado que a veces se pregunta si es suave su cabellera y su invreible e indescriptible sonrisa que aparece cuando él quiere pelear, pensando en algo gracioso o empezar una conversación normal acerca de sus compañeros con Gray, pero siempre Gray no puede soportar viéndolo actuar así y prefiere huir de ahí para calmar su corazón con ganas de echarse encima a Natsu y abrazarlo fuerte hasta morir. Entonces para evitar esos deseos psicópatas, empieza se levanta de su lugar, fijando la mirada hacia Natsu comienza a hablar con voz varonil:

-Me voy...

-¿Para qué? -sonando curioso Natsu-

-Iré... aaa...

-¿A dónde, Gray? -lanzando una mirada directamente a los ojos de Gray y mostrando una cara despreocupada que tanto le gusta Gray-

-Ahhh... ¡espiar a Erza y Lucy mientras se bañan! –tapándose la nariz para que no le salga la hemorragia nasal-

-Oh…bien por ti. Ahí me avisas si encontraste algo interesante. Hahahaha Tomas una foto o algo para hacerles una broma pero cuidado que no te descubra Erza hahahaha

Murió de la vergüenza al ver la reacción de Natsu en su cara, siempre mostrando su cara despreocupada, inocente y marcando una sonrisa blanca como la nieve… Corriendo a la velocidad de la luz se esconde detrás de una montaña más cercana que pudo encontrar y explota una enorme cantidad de sangre que sale de su nariz, a veces la imaginación no tiene límites. Al regresar del campamento, ya habían regresado Erza, Lucy y Happy para cenar y regresar al gremio de Fairy Tail para dejar concluida la misión.

Eso fue lo que paso en esa mañana.

Cuando al fin lo ve conectado, se cae de la cama como un perro emocionado y listo para comer. Reacciona así siempre cuando Natsu le envía un mensaje de texto en su computador. Se levanta rápidamente, va hacia su computador y ve a Natsu con el icono palpitando mandándole un montón de mensajes. Luego su corazón late deprisa al ver que Natsu le envía un zumbido:

-¿Qué te dije? Cuando me veas conectado, tienes que hablarme rápidamente.

-¡Lo siento! Idiota… prefiero que tú me hables primero...

-Pero… si lo hice como siempre y te envié muchos mensajes para que me mandes mensajes COMO SIEMPRE. Hasta me duele el dedo de los tantos que te envié ¡COMO SIEMPRE! Debes contestar cuando te llaman y borrar la maña de quedarte pensando en cualquier cosa o jugar con la nieve. Idiota.

-Bueno, bien, bien…

-¿Por qué ya no hablas como antes? Me gustaba mucho que discutíamos y peleábamos todo el tiempo por cualquier cosa para ganar experiencia y ser más fuertes. Siempre he querido vencerte, desde niños. Sin embargo, cada misión que vamos, Lucy y Erza de repente se van para dejarnos pelear y discutir lo que queramos pero te escondes detrás de un árbol o te vas también algún lado hacer quien sabe qué y luego ya vuelves cuando ya regresan Erza y Lucy. Ahora me hablas menos en el chat que en persona, escúpelo ¿qué demonios te pasa?

-Es que... ¡Es difícil!

-¿Por qué? Dímelo ahora o me enojare e iré a verte.

En ese momento, y Gray se sonroja fuertemente por el comentario de su amigo.

-Hahahaha Tu casa está lejos de la mía idiota, piensa un poco ¿qué te parece mañana en mi casa? No, mejor no, tengo un desastre en casa por la misión de hoy y ahora estoy cansado por haber pateado varias veces el trasero del gigante y mejor te pateo a ti el trasero más duro que el golpe que le di al gigante mañana en el gremio. Me desconectaré ahora para irme a dormir –poniendo excusas para que Natsu no se acerque a su casa ni un metro y dejar a un lado su pregunta-

-No, dímelo ahora, luego no quieres hablarme durante las misiones porque estas "ocupado" también en el gremio te la pasas hablando con Juvia y cuando llega la oportunidad vas a esconderte como siempre

-¡No es cierto! Nunca lo hago -manteniendo el orgullo-

-Claro que sí, siempre

-¡Te digo que no!

-Iré a tu casa

-¡Ha! No sabes donde vivo

-Dime tu dirección

-Nunca

-Entonces hablemos pacíficamente por video llamada

-¿Por qué quieres hablarme por video llamada? Es una cosa pirata y solo se puede ver pixeles en la imagen.

-Quiero ver tu cara claramente.

-¿Para qué?

-Para que me lo digas todo de frente.

-No

-Si no apareces, te las veras conmigo mañana, también el siguiente y el siguiente para molestare el resto de tu miserable vida hasta que me lo digas.

-¡Bien! Sólo por esta ocasión luego me vengaré.

-No quiero una pelea con Natsu, mejor hago caso lo que dice -pensaba Gray mientras abría la video llamada y rompía todo su orgullo-

Después, Gray esperaba pacientemente para encontrarse cara a cara con su amigo pero también estaba nervioso.

-Pero ¿por qué quiere Natsu hacer un video llamada, no sería lo mismo verlo mañana verlo en persona? Aunque sé muy bien que saldré corriendo después de verlo -pensaba otra vez Gray-

Ahora Gray tenía la oportunidad de salir corriendo de esa situación e ir a una misión, escuchar a hablar Juvia de sus tonterías o algo por el estilo pero no podía, por alguna razón no se podía mover de su silla.

-Natsu esta raro hoy -repetía la misma frase miles de veces Gray dentro de su cabeza, mientras esperaba que Natsu le llamara- Nunca haría ese tipo de cosas y cada vez… me presta mucha atención hacia a mí… tal vez, sólo tal vez, algo está cambiando en nuestra relación desde que empecé a sentir estos sentimientos aunque el actúa como siempre, pero hay algo diferente en el ambiente de nuestro alrededor… es raro.

Se puso nervioso cuando vio que se conectó Natsu y empezó a latir rápidamente su corazón. No quería que Natsu descubriera sus sentimientos porque por supuesto a él le daría asco salir con un chico y a él le gusta Lucy. Esa chica rubia, amable, linda y adorable. Nunca Natsu se fijaría en alguien como él. Se deprimió por varios segundos, de repente un fuerte sonrojo apareció en su cara cuando escucho sonar una llamada.

~Fin del capítulo 1

Tengo listo el capítulo 2 pero… tengo que agregar detalles XD Nunca subí ningún fic porque no tenía inspiración y también está la flojera :3 … Bueno… el fic de slenderman jejeje planeo cambiar los personajes XP ya que soy mala creando personajes originales mejor… meteré algo y listo!

En fin~ Esperen el siguiente cap.


	2. Chapter 2

Fic: Fairy Tail

Los personajes no son mios son de Hiro Mashima

Pareja: Natsu y Gray

¡Peligro! ¡NO leer! Contenido yaoi y lemon. Si no te gusta el yaoi, ni leas el titulo D:

Me inspire en mi clase de inglés mientras estaba aburrida XD espero que les guste /(._.)/

Lo hice por los consejos de Jane-sensei y le quiero dar las gracias X3

Disfrútenlo ;3

Típico de un chico normal cualquiera que le gusta chatear en facebook con su molesta amiga Juvia, y ver porno por accidente en su computadora, pero su mayor secreto es que chatea con su mejor amigo quien está enamorado secretamente, Natsu. ¿Quién es este chico en nuestra historia?

Título: Un sonido en el chat

Capítulo 2: De cara a cara

Cuando por fin la cara de Natsu aparece en la pantalla del monitor, no pudo evitar sonrojarse Gray. Esa risa y sonrisa que siempre le mostraba todos los días hace sentir feliz a Gray y Natsu es inevitablemente lindo.

Cuando Natsu ya mostro una cara seria, luego Gray dejo de sonreír como un idiota viendo su comida preferida. Entonces Natsu empieza hablar:

-Dime por favor, somos compañeros de equipo y podemos contarnos todo...

-Compañeros de equipo esa palabra duele -se deprimía Gray mientras escuchaba a Natsu-

-¡No te lo voy a decir!

-¡Demonios! ¿Por qué? -mostrando una cara enojada e impaciente-

-No quiero hablar de ello y punto -Gray recordó el día que Natsu abrazo a Lucy-

-... Bien… tú me provocaste… iré a tu casa

-Mierda, ¿habla enserio? -pensó Gray-

-¡No vayas!

-¿Qué vas a hacer si voy? -hablando con voz seria-

-Te voy patear muy fuerte - tratando de mantener la voz amenazante pero Gray se pone nervioso y no deja de temblar- Hahahaha además como te había dicho antes, no sabes donde vivo hahahahah idiota -agregando Gray con voz de victoria-

-Ahora que lo pienso, tengo un increíble plan -sonando escalofriante al pronunciar esas palabras

-¿Qué harás? -temblando al imaginarse que puede hacer ese maldito lunático-

-Simplemente le preguntare a Juvia donde vives, idiota -marcando una sonrisa que tanto le gusta a Gray-

Gray se sonroja derrotado y se va corriendo a cerrar las puertas y ventanas de su habitación y de toda la casa, antes que el idiota de Natsu llegue. Cuando ya aseguro la casa. Se fue a su habitación satisfecho y seguro de sí mismo pero de repente vio acostado Natsu sexymente encima de su cama, viéndolo directo a los ojos provocando casi una hemorragia nasal a Gray mientras miraba su cuerpo marcado y su pelo despeinado peli rosado.

-¿Cómo demonios entraste idiota?

-Sólo destruí tu ventana -Natsu hablando inocente-

-¿¡Qué rompiste que?!-explotando de la ira-

-Perdón, perdón, perdón pero ahora...

En menos de un segundo, siente como su cuerpo se va yendo contra la pared, luego una mano desliza suavemente hacia el cuello de Gray. Entonces, Natsu acerca su rostro hacia Gray poniendo en contacto sus ojos y las bocas están acercándose poco a poco hasta explotar sus emociones y la temperatura va subiendo hasta llegar a sentir calor. Gray se asusta y lo empuja hacia adelante para darse un respiro.

-Estaba a punto de besarm… -pensaba Gray cubriendo su rostro con una mano para ocultar su sonrojo-

-¿Por qué me empujas? –Sacudiendo su chaleco-

-¿Cómo que "por qué"?

-Perdón, es que no aguanto más... -cambiando su voz un poco ronca acercándose más hacia Gray-

-¿Por qué? -preguntando confundido y enojado Gray apartándose más de Natsu mientras lo miraba directamente a sus ojos-

Natsu se quedó callado por varios minutos, estaba mirando el rincón algo raro y serio. Gray no aguanto la curiosidad si Natsu sentía algo por él. Luego empezó a gritar:

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Dilo de una vez!

-Ahhh ¿Ahora me exiges una explicación? Yo quiero una explicación de ¿por qué no me hablas? Y ¿por qué no te dejaste de besar? -cambio de tono Natsu por una voz amarga y fría-

-¡Somos hombres! –Buscando una respuesta lógica para desenterrar más la verdad-

-¿Y?

-¡Somos compañeros de equipo! –Gray no puede creer en lo que escucha y cada vez quiere más explicaciones subiendo más la voz-

-¿Y?

-¡No juegues conmigo idiota! No me hagas enojar, sé muy bien que te gusta Lucy

-¿Quién te dijo que me gusta Lucy? Eso no es cierto.

-¿Ah, enserio? No me digas que nunca la has visto desnuda, abrazarle varias veces por haberla visto llorar o sonrojarte varias veces cuando te sonríe. Dime una vez la maldita verdad, idiota

Gray estaba a punto de explotar, no podía creer que Natsu solo vino a jugar con sus sentimientos, cuando Gray estaba a punto de gritarle un montón de groserías. Entonces con una voz muy baja y tímida, Natsu le contesta:

-Me gustas.


End file.
